


Hetalia: Short Skits With Wonderland

by APH_Wonderland



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, They see her as their Mother/Mom, Wonderland is America's and Canada's Motherly Big Sister, Wonderland is UK's Cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Wonderland/pseuds/APH_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wonderland, was known, as a real country what will happen to the Nations.<br/>Wonderland Is My Occ Character (No Copying It's Mine)<br/>Rose M. Gottschalk.<br/>A very Close Cousin To Arthur (England) And Few other Nations.<br/>*REQUEST* ON TOPIC TO INVOLVE ROSE IN THE COMMENT SECTION AND WITH WHICH NATIONS<br/>if you want too..<br/>that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About The Victorian Age..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland was confused about Elizabeth Midford's and Ciel Phantomhive's arranged marriage, weren't they cousins?

Wonderland: Uh...   
Arthur What Do You Think About Yaoi And Yuri, Dear?

England: 


	2. England's Salty Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderland; Rose M. Gottschalk.  
> Arthur's Cousin; She Vowed To Be There For Him.
> 
> Let the Skit Begin: (Going to Arthur's Office)

Wonderland: Arthur, Dear The Tea and Scones Are Ready.

England: NO! Leave Me Alone, Love!

Wonderland: What's Wrong Dear?!

England: I-i Just ... Don't Want To Hurt You, Rose....

Wonderland: 


	3. Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose (Wonderland) Was Reading A Book / Or Baking; Cooking.   
> ( Which Ever You Choose, The Plot Stays The Same. On Axis Power Season 1 Ep 12 )  
> When This Craziness Happened.  
> Let The Skit Begin!

{A Running Scene} 

England: ROSE!!!!!   
HELP ME!!!!!   
THIS BLOODY FROG IS KIDNAPPING ME!!! 


End file.
